On the other end of the door
by yuffie101
Summary: Alex and Piper got out of prison 2 years ago and are finally living together and Alex is happy but what if a knock on the door changed that
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Sorry if this was a bit rushed I thought of doing this type of story, If I decide to continue with it I'll touch this chapter up a little bit _

Alex reached the top of the stairs to her apartment door she shuffled in her trouser pockets for keys when she got in she threw her keys in the little dish on the side table. She walked over to the couch and sat down with all her weight and let a long sigh today had been a hard day at work she was still adjusting to the whole being on the outside and living a normal life no drug cartels just clean living. "Al your home early" Alex turned to find Piper stood in the kitchen doorway "I made your favourite" Alex and Piper have been living together for 2 years now and it was the only thing Alex loved about normal life. Alex got up went over to Piper and kissed her forehead "God I missed you all day" Piper smiled and put her hands on Alex's shoulder "Me too" She kissed Alex. Alex went into the kitchen to find her dinner on the table with a glass of wine she sat down with Piper "Thanks but you really don't have to do this" Piper took a sip of wine "Hey I had the day off and the rule is whoever is home first cooks plus anyone that works with Nicky all day needs all the wine in the world" Alex has been working with Nicky on her new book when Nicky got out she became a famous author that wrote erotic fiction about lesbians Alex didn't expect anything less from Nicky. "So what filth was it today" Alex kept eating "Softballing" Piper looked at her food then looked at Alex "I should have mentioned that after dinner" They both laughed.

Later on that evening there was a knock on the door Alex was lying on the sofa reading a book "Can you get that Al I'm just about to jump in the shower" Reluctantly Alex got up and answered the door on the other end was a young girl about mid to late teens she had shoulder length brown hair and was wearing jeans and a band T she's quite tall for her age Alex thought "Hi I am looking for Alex"

"This is Alex" Alex answered curiously "And you are" Alex thought that this was a practical joke she looked nervous like she was going to puke "My name is Megan Burley...I'm your little sister" Alex didn't say anything but stared at the young girl she thought this was a practical joke Alex hadn't thought about her dad for years not thinking twice about it Alex slammed the door in her face. This has to be a practical joke Alex kept thinking to herself "ALEX VAUSE!" It was Piper and she looked angry "How could you do that to a kid" Piper darted across the room and answered the door the girl was still there "Come in" She walked in looking around Alex was still stood in front of the door she turned and took another look at her. Alex felt ill she went over to the couch and gulped the rest of her wine Alex sat down "Fucking prove it" Alex said through her teeth the girl sat down next to Alex and started feeling for something in her backpack she took her wallet out and showed her ID card and a picture of her dad and the girl together Alex spotted a pair of glasses in her bag "Guess the blindness runs on his side" Alex adjusted her glasses "Yeah I am meant to wear them all the time but I don't they're lame" Megan said. Piper came back in the room with a coffee for Alex "Can I get you anything Megan"

"No thank you" Piper sat down next to Alex and put her arm around her Alex was still looking at the picture then looked at Megan Alex couldn't believe that she was getting jealous of a teenager "I..Don't get it why now" Alex stumbled for words Megan put her wallet back in the bag "He always talked about you said you came to see him and he was such a big disappointment to you he got clean and got back with my mom" Yeah but he didn't come to find me Alex thought "So he sent you to do his dirty work make me feel sorry for him"

"Al" Piper said "Give her a chance" Alex got up and started pacing "He died last year" Megan said sadly Alex looked at Megan "What a fucking relapse or something"

"No just those years of abusing his body took it's toll" Alex scoffed why wasn't she surprised "I know that this is a shock for you, When you were in prison he wanted to come and see you" Alex poured another glass of wine and downed it to calm her nerves Piper picked the bottle "Okay I am just going to take this away for now" Piper went into the kitchen Alex walked over to the cabinet and poured a shot of bourbon and drank it Piper came back in rolled her eyes and took the bottle away from Alex "That's not going to help you Al" Alex knew that but she wanted to get drunk and hopefully this would all be forgotten in the morning. Alex felt slightly tipsy now "And why didn't he come and see me huh why should I even believe you anyone can make fake ID and Photoshop some pictures" She opened her bag again and gave Alex a photo of her dad holding a baby Alex knew who that baby was her mom had tons of pictures of that baby in her house it was Alex she must have been hours old when that was taken. Alex sat back down and took her glasses off wiped them and put them on again "I don't know what to say" Piper sat next to Alex again "What do you want me to do" Alex said to Megan then Alex turned to look at Piper "Pipes I don't know what to do" Piper smiled and hugged Alex "Your really cute when you go all soft" Piper said in a quiet voice. Alex got up abruptly She needed a DNA to make sure 100% but the evidence is there the photos the ID "Does your mom know your here" Piper said concerned Megan nodded "Yeah she knows she's been helping me find you in fact she's waiting outside in the car" Maybe she might be able get some of Megan hair and do a cheap online test it only took one strand. Alex took a tissue from the box on the cabinet now I just need to get one strand without her noticing Alex thought Alex kept pacing the room. "Um I was thinking maybe we could go for a coffee sometime" Megan said Alex wasn't interested in telling her life story to someone that might be lying to her "One step at a time, Haven't you got school in the morning or some homework to do it's getting late" Megan looked disappointed Megan got up Alex was looking at the cushion to see if any hairs were left on it she spotted one now Alex just had to get rid of her "Look I know it sucks but I just need time to get my head around this" And for the DNA test results to come in Alex thought Alex wrote her E-Mail address down "Here" Alex handed the piece of paper over "Suppose E-Mail gives you a better excuse to ignore me" Megan snatched the piece of paper and put her bag on shoulder Piper got up "I'll see you out to your mom's car" Megan walked to the front door "Nice to meet you Alex anyway" Megan wrote her E-Mail address down "If you change you mind about that coffee"

"Yeah sure" Alex said. Piper glared at Alex as she left with Megan Alex knew she'd get a earful when she got back as soon as the door closed Alex went straight to the bathroom got some tweezers and genitally picked the hair up and put it on the tissue it was defiantly Megans. Alex looked out the window Piper was talking to Megan Alex could see her mom then Megan got in the car and her mom drove off Megan looked at Alex then looked away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Am I a nasty person Nic" Alex was at Nickys office "I mean, how would you feel if your Dad had another kid and that kid just turned up on your doorstep"

"Well like you I never knew my dad but fuck knows what my mom does out there, she's shacked up with more men than the Collins sisters" Alex leaned back in the office chair, then carefully took the tissue out of her bag and gave it to Nicky "Can you do me a favor" Nicky looked at the tissue in disgust. "There's no man juice in there I hope" Alex rolled her eyes "No, You must know a guy that knows a guy that can process this quickly, it's a hair I got from Megan" Nicky still looked at the tissue in disgust "Pubic?"

"From her fucking head you dumbass, it's a DNA sample she doesn't know I am doing this and neither does Piper so don't go blabbering it to Lorna".

"Hey, I wouldn't do that your my best friend, I think I know a guy who knows a guy about this stuff take like a couple of weeks for the results I think" Alex phone went off, she ignored the message as she had a funny feeling it was either Piper, or Megan, Alex put her elbows on the table and her hands on her head "Why me every time something good happens something or someone comes along and fucks it up for me". Alex took her elbows off the table Lorna came in with some coffee Nicky quickly took the tissue and put it in her draw and winked at Alex "Well, I think you are being harsh on her" Lorna said as she was pouring coffee "I mean she's just a kid, remember when you went to look for your dad and you were disappointed, that's probably how she feels now" Trust Lorna to be the voice of reason Alex thought then she leaned back in her chair again. Alex got her phone out of her pocket it was Piper Alex felt relieved it wasn't Megan Piper was just checking how Alex was. "Let me guess Piper" Lorna said then she sat down next to Nicky "Yeah she's worried about me and a bit pissed about how I treated Megan" Piper nagged Alex at breakfast about how she treated Megan "I'm not surprised considering you slammed the door in her face" Nicky said "It was a normal reaction it's like an ex turning up out of the blue" Alex said bluntly then Alex's phone went off again thinking it was Piper Alex looked at it but it was Megan **I am round the corner from your work having a coffee if you want to join me.** "Let me guess Piper again" Nicky said "No Megan, she's round the corner" Alex didn't know what to write back, what if Megan turned up at work to see her Alex replied **Can't really busy, maybe another time.** "What did you write" Lorna looked at Alex's mobile screen and punched Alex's arm "You are not busy don't lie to the kid" Alex got up and looked at Nicky, hoping Nicky would defend her "She's right Vause, Babe, give us a minute will you" Lorna left the room. "Look your right to do the DNA cause she could be anyone but to me it seems 100% Alex I mean the photos the ID card"

"Anyone could fake those" Alex spat out "Look, I am not saying you should be close right away you could meet her for that coffee so the ball starts rolling" Alex didn't want the ball to start rolling. "C'mon E-Mail her back or I won't send this off for you" Alex took her glasses off and darted a look at Nicky "You fucking what" Nicky picked Alex's phone up and handed it to Alex. "She's just a scared kid and kudos to her for trying to get in contact shows she cares and what does she have to gain apart from a close friend" Nicky was right Alex had no money left from her drug cartel days Alex took the phone and typed the message out her thumb hovered over the send button Nicky crept up behind Alex and held her thumb down and it sent Alex spun round and pushed Nicky "You asshole" Nicky laughed "Take a break Vause" Lorna walked in "You going to meet her cause I think that'd be best" Alex scowled at the pair of them then walked out. The coffee house was only a 2 minute walk and all the way there Alex kept thinking that this was a big mistake she slowly approached the coffee house and looked in the window and walked in. She could see Megan, Alex sat on her table "What's up" Was all Alex could manage Megan laughed "I guess I am not good at talking to teenagers, How old are you anyway" any money for fare" Megan sat back and started shaking her head "Are you ever going to acknowledge me cause I might as well just leave now and you won't see me again" . Alex didn't want that Megan got up so did Alex "Look, I do its just...Just give me till tomorrow evening, please I really need to get my head round this" And wait for the results to get in Alex kept thinking over and over in her head Megan put her headphones in her ears they both walked out the coffee house together "You want me to walk you to the subway"

"No, that's fine, I don't want to make you feel more awkward than you already are, " Megan got her MP3 player out of her pocket and was scrolling for something to listen to "Nice to meet you again Alex".

"Look, I am not the bad guy here, I promise I will contact you tomorrow"

"That's cool ball is in your court" Megan walked down the road and Alex saw her walk down the subway steps.


	3. Chapter 3

It was just after 5am Alex was sitting at her desk looking at her laptop, she kept thinking about typing her dads name but she didn't want to. After thinking about it for 10 minutes, She typed Lee, then her phone rang. Alex answered "Vause" It was Nicky "Nicky," Alex whispered "What fucking time you call this."

"Uh, 5.11" Nicky was clearly drunk. "I got your disgusting tissue results back," Alex had butterfly's in her tummy, "And guess what you're officially a big sister, party wooooooooooooooo," Alex closed her eyes and put her glasses on. "Take the day off Vause, spend time with your little sister," Alex hung up on Nicky. "Who was that" Piper was standing behind Alex,"Piper, you scared the crap out of me." Piper walked up to Alex's chair and put her arms around her and kissed her head. "Are you researching your dad?" Alex deleted the search bar. "You know it's funny, but when I was growing up, my mom would make him out that he was this famous rock god all the time. Even when there were times when I asked where he was, and if he was so famous why are you working 4 jobs." Piper tightened her hold on Alex and put her chin on Alex's head. Alex rarely opened up about her childhood, this was all new to Piper. "But I always thought he was going to turn up one day on my front door step, and take me away from it all, but I had to find him." Alex took her glasses off "Why didn't he try and find me Piper? When he got clean." Piper didn't know how to answer that question "Maybe it was a mixture of things embarrassed, maybe he felt he left it too long."

Alex hadn't slept much since the day Megan turned up on her doorstep, and she felt she had no energy left to deal with this "I don't know what to do Pipes."

"Al we've been over this, She's just a kid that wants to meet her awesome bad ass, big sister" Alex chuckled "Not so sure about the bad ass part." Alex got up breaking the hold piper had on her, "I need some sleep, Nicky kindly gave me the day off today" Alex got into bed and took her glasses off "You should do something with Megan today " Piper suggested.

"I don't know I was kind of a jerk, last time I saw her I said also said" Alex raised her hands "What's up" Mocking her deep voice.

"Yeah, that's kinda bad, who the hell says that anymore."

"Well, apparently I do," Alex answered sarcastically, she let out a long sigh. Piper got into bed and was facing Alex "Go to sleep baby," And Piper stroked Alex's hair till Alex fell asleep.

It felt different for Piper to take care of Alex, usually it's the other way round. When they got out of prison and decided to make a go of things, Alex was there when Piper had to break the news to her parents, that she chose Alex over Larry. Now it was Pipers turn to be there for her.

Alex woke a few hours later, and left Piper in bed asleep, she didn't want to wake her.

She kissed Pipers forehead and decided to go over Megan's house and see her. When Alex pulled up outside Megan's house, Alex turned the engine off and let out a long sigh. "You can do this, You can do this" Alex got out the car, and slowly walked up to the door.

Alex knocked on the door, and turned around to face away. The door opened "Hello" Alex turned around to face the door again, and took her glasses off. At the door was Megan's mom, she looked Alex up and down "Can I help."

"Um is Megan about," The middle aged lady pointed at Alex "Are you Alex?" Alex nodded yes.

Megan's mom opened the door wide "Please come in, I could tell right away you were Lee's kid."

Alex stepped in and put her glasses on, Megan's mom shouted up the stairs "Megan, get your butt down here, Alex is here."

She turned to Alex "I am Rachel" She took Alex's hand and shook it, "Can I get you a drink?"

"No thanks," Alex could hear footsteps "Come on up Alex."

Alex walked up the stairs, there were lots of pictures of her dad and Megan covering the wall. "Hey" Megan was standing at the top of the stairs "Come on in," They walked into Megan's bedroom. "Have to say, I am shocked you've come here."

"Look, my behavior the last couple of days was out of line, you're just a kid wanting to know your big sister."

Alex sat on her bed and looked around. It was your typical teenager room, but most of the band and film posters Alex has never heard of. Megan sat on the floor opposite her.

Alex spotted a Death Maiden poster "I had that in my room when I was your age" Alex nodded towards the poster, Megan turned to look at the poster. "Yeah, they sucked so much, they were terrible" Alex laughed "They were very terrible."

They sat there in silence till Megan broke it "So, what's the deal between you and the blonde, She like your roommate or something."

"No, She's my girlfriend," Megan didn't look shocked or disgusted "I did kinda guessed that, but didn't want to say in case it offended you."

Alex took her glasses off and put them back on again "So, how long have you've known you were a lesbian."

"When I was in high school."

"Wow, so a while, how did your mom take it?"

"Really supportive," They sat in silence again, Alex didn't know what to ask her. "You like school?"

"No" Well, that conversation starter ended quick, Alex thought.

"You know, I had this white fringe pleather jacket, I always thought I'd wear when I met dad" Alex said trying to start another conversation

"Did you wear it?"

"Fuck no" Alex scoffed.

Alex phone rang, she looked at the screen, it was Piper Alex ignored it. "So... What was dad like then" Alex knew she was going to regret asking that question. "He was good, He always took an interest in what I was doing, even tried to teach me how to play the drums when I was a kid." Alex knew that was a big mistake she could feel the jealousy building up inside her. But it wasn't the kids' fault Alex thought, It was her dad's fault.

"But he talked about you a lot when I was growing up, Said I had a big sister. He didn't know where you were because you travelled a lot, and then you went to prison". Alex got up and walked around "Yeah, that wasn't my finest moment."

Alex was looking through Megans books "You read a lot?" Megan got up from the floor, "Yeah all the time."

"You should wear your glasses when you read, it'll give you headaches" Alex lifted her glasses and put them down again. Alex phone rang again, it was Piper again "I better answer this". Alex answered the phone. "Pipes? What's wrong."

"Where are you? I am worried."

"At Megans house."

"O, Al, that's great, I hope you're getting to know each other."

"Yeah, you could say that."

"I'll leave you two to it, I love you Al."

"I love you too."

Piper hanged up, "Um, I have to go."

"So I was thinking about maybe hanging out next week?"

"Yeah, after school though, don't want to be the reason you're getting bad grades," Alex took one last look around.

"I'll see you out," Whilst they were going down the stairs, Alex looked at the pictures on the wall again. "Aw, are you leaving us already?" Rachel said "Yeah, sorry I have stuff to get on with, but I'll Email you Megan."

"Okay, cool" Alex left and got into her car.

She opened the glove compartment and found the Death Maiden CD she brought years ago.

Alex puts it on, started her engine and drove off with the song Dirty Girl playing in the background.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry_ for the slow update, have been on holiday. Hope you all enjoy! _

Megan was looking round Alex's and Pipers apartment. She picked up a picture of a young Alex with her mom. "So how long has it been since your mom died," Alex took the picture from Megans hands and put it back down. "Long enough."

Alex looked at Piper and Piper looked down like she was ashamed of something. When Piper and Alex decided to get back together they both felt it was best to leave the past behind them. But after all the years Piper still felt bad about what she did to Alex when her mom died.

"It wasn't my finest time when she died, I was a bit of a mess, but that's all in the past now, right Pipes."

"Yes," the blonde went over to Alex and gave her a hug. Alex picked up a packet of cigarettes took one out and offered Megan one. Piper took the box from Alex "Al! She's 15," Alex rolled her eyes. "Right, I keep forgetting, sorry."

Alex sat down next to Megan. "How's school then? Are you getting good grades?"

"Yeah, it's good and the grades are fine." Alex smiled "Good" Alex looked down at her wine glass. Piper sat down next to Alex "Why don't we go out tonight for some Thai food or something" Piper said cheerily. "I don't like Thai food," Megan said. "What about Greek food" Alex suggested. Megans eyes lit up "I love Greek food" Alex smiled "Me too." Piper got up "So that's settled then we know a great place down the road I'll book us a table." Piper went into the bedroom with her phone.

Megan and Alex sat in silence "Dad loved Greek food." Alex rolled her eyes, "You don't have to do that, you know bring him up all the time."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is I didn't have the perfect childhood like you did and I am fed up with you rubbing it in." Alex felt relieved that she finally said something. Alex looked at Megan and she looked upset now Alex felt guilty. "Look, I know it's not your fault dad was an ass, it's just I spent years not thinking about him. And then you turn up and I am starting to realize what I didn't have." Megan got up. "It's fine, I spent years wondering what you were like then when I found you I thought about how you'd feel if I turned up on your doorstep." Now Alex felt really bad. "Look, I was so poor growing up, my mom worked 4 jobs and even that didn't cover some of the bills."

Piper came back into the living area "Table is booked at 7." Piper stopped in the doorway "Wow, I sense a lot of tension here." Megan and Alex looked at each other.

Megan got up from the couch "I think I better go, thanks for the Greek food offer."

Megan put her bag on her shoulders and headed for the door, "Al, are you going to stop her?"

Alex folded her arms and looked away. Megan took another look at Alex and shut the door.

Piper looked furious at Alex, "What did you say to her."

"How I felt."

"Oh god that can't be good."

Alex drank some of her wine "I am such a bad person sometimes." Piper hugs Alex "Hey, your not a bad person you've just got this tough exterior." Piper got on her tip toes and kissed Alex's forehead. "If you were a bad person I wouldn't have fallen in love with you."

"I'm sorry Pipes but I had to say something, I just hope she's okay getting home." Piper gave Alex her car keys, "then go and find her and make sure she's okay." Alex took the keys "What do I say to her?"

"Sorry is usually a good start."

Alex put her jacket on, "god, you're so good to me" Alex kissed Piper on the lips and left.

Alex tried to think of where a 15 year old would go. Alex drove to the nearest subway station looking for Megan along the way. Alex's phone rang it was Nicky, "What do you want this isn't a good time."

"Eh yo um me and Lorna are at a bar and your sister just walked in." Alex gently head butted the steering wheel. "Is she drinking? You sure it's her?"

"Hey, I remember from the pictures, Piper showed me, She has just ordered a coke. Though she'd get away with ordering a beer she's tall for her age." Alex felt relieved, "text me the address and I'll come right over."

"Better hurry Vause she's got a creep on her."

Alex put her foot down and drove to the bar. When Alex walked into the bar she saw Megan and a sleazy man with her. Alex got angry she walked up to them and put her hand on the man's shoulder, "Hey, get lost." Alex pushed him back and stood in between them. The man puts his hand on Alex's shoulder, "I was just chatting to this nice lady here." Alex turned around to face him, "She's 15 so unless you want me to shout that you're flirting with someone underage I would back the fuck off if I was you."

"Sorry, my bad I didn't know," the man walked off and left the bar. Nicky and Lorna clapped and cheered in the background, "Yo you still got it Vause." Alex sat on the bar stool, "this is a strange place to go when I was your age, it was the arcade."

"It was the first place I could find."

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said I shouldn't take it out on you its just I am finding this hard."

Megan looked Alex up and down, "Your a jerk you know that."

"Yes, I am a jerk, but unfortunately we're sisters and your stuck with me."

Nicky came up to the bar "We're going now Vause."

"Thanks Nic," Nicky winked at Alex and left with Lorna. "So you're spying on me now?" Megan said "No Nicky spotted you from some pictures, Piper showed her" Alex nudged Megan playfully "She thinks we look alike." Megan laughed, "we kinda do, I mean we're both pretty tall." There was a long pause Alex could tell that Megan was itching to say something. "Look, I'm sorry dad wasn't around for you" That made Alex's heart sank, she put her arm around Megan. "Listen, it's not your fault and I know you don't want to hear this, but he was a waste of space when I met him, but he made an effort with you so at least he amounted to something."

Alex ordered a beer at the bar. "And don't ever say that again, because it's both his and my fault. I should have made some effort to get to know him and I was being too stubborn and resentful." Alex drank some of her beer, "whoa that's a dark speech" said Megan. "Trust me years ago, I was a total asshole, but Piper helped me realize that there is some sort of light somewhere." Alex phone received a text, it was from Piper asking where she is, and if she has found Megan. Alex responded that she has, Alex put some money on the bar. "Want a lift home don't want you walking around this area on your own."

"So you care now."

"Stop being such an emo."

"I'm not an emo"

"Okay so your not an emo, but that table is up for grabs if you still want to get some Greek food?" Megan nodded yes. Alex and Megan got off the bar stools "Come on then Gerard Way, I'll call Piper in the car."


End file.
